


In Hand

by BarPurple



Category: Trainspotting (1996), Trainspotting 2
Genre: Smut, Swearing, no plot what so ever, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Pure Porn based on this picturehttp://barpurplewrites.tumblr.com/post/155447582460/pure-porn-based-on-this-pic-in-hand-begbie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Porn based on this picture   
> http://barpurplewrites.tumblr.com/post/155447582460/pure-porn-based-on-this-pic-in-hand-begbie

Begbie tipped the last of the beer down his throat. In one movement he slung the empty bottle toward the bin and belched. He was itching for a smoke, but this prissy bedsit had fucking rules against sparking up in doors, and he really couldn’t be arsed to find his shoes. What had the fucking world come to that a man couldn’t have a ciggie in comfort anymore? He lunged to one side and grabbed another bottle from the twelve pack he’d bought, no health and safety wanker could stop him having a beer, least not yet. 

The beer hissed when he cracked the top off. Beer was good, helped take the edge of the nicotine craving. He caught sight of the discreet little card on top of the telly and grinned, there was another itch he could scratch to take his mind off a smoke. 

The pay per view porn this place offered was tame, but it’d do the job. He preferred Naughty Nurses, but since he was whacking this on Rent-Boy’s credit card he opted for Sweet Sixteen Schoolgirls, another one in the eye for that rat bastard.

He sucked down some more beer while the film got going. Twenty years at Her Majesty’s Pleasure and the only thing that had changed about porn films was the lack of pubes, the acting was still shite, but these lassies weren’t paid to win a fucking Oscar.

When the fake school girl got her fake tits out he undid his fly and brought Little Frankie out for an airing. There was an urge to roll on to his side and jerk off fast and quiet, but he drowned that with another gulp of beer and let his legs sprawl further apart before he shook hands with the bishop.

“Aye yer fucker just like that.”

The little tart on screen was sucking like a hoover. Begbie’s fingers tightened around his cock as the tweed clad “professor” started pumping his hips into her mouth. He tugged in time, idly wondering if he could charge a hooker to Rent-Boy’s card. Nah, everywhere else might use this contactless shite, but working girls probably still wanted foldable cash.

He hissed in a breath at the tight bald cunt getting a rough fingering. The big dick “prof” couldn’t find her clit with a map. He canted his hips into his fist and squeezed his cock hard.

“Yer’d rather have Little Frankie pounding yer, wouldn’t ya lassie?”

The wee lassie was bent over a desk moaning and screaming for it harder and faster. His balls tightened, fuck he was close, but the box of snot rags was out of reach on the other side of the room. 

“Fuck.”

He wedged the half empty bottle of beer between his legs, his eyes rolling back in his head at the friction against his balls, and grabbed the fuck-ugly dog pillow from beside him. With his right hand flying over his cock he just got the pillow over his lap as he shot his load.

“Fucking have at it!

After a minute he gave a deep sniff and wiped his hand on the pillow, before throwing the damp and dirty thing over the back of the sofa. He tucked his cock away and glanced at his watch; twenty minutes until that fucker Rent-Boy was due to show up with the rest of the wankers. More than enough time for another beer.


End file.
